Tragic Kingdom Frost
by Jubilee-Helix
Summary: A cataclysm wipes out nearly all of the human population in a country called Frost and doors start taking people from different dimensions to re-populate the country. During their stay, they will have to contend with another country, monthly events, magical candy and each other. A multi crossover story.
1. Kirsi and the 'Empty' place of Lorias

_It has been such a long time since I have come to the country of Frost. I hardly remember everything that had happened after I walked through that door. It may have been the best thing that happened to me, and the worst thing that happened to me._

_I know it sounds like it does not make a lot of sense, but it is true. I miss those who I left behind, and I also love those who I have come to known. These are the tales of what I remember, and from those who told me about them. Most of those whom I have known may be gone, but they will never be forgotten._

_This is the story of what happened to us._

Chapter One

Kirsi and the 'Empty' place of Lorias

Sept 5

Kirsi wandered the empty town hall square, which is used to be one of the more busy places before the cataclysm everyone else. It had been a while since she had seen another human in Lorias. But it all changed when a flash happened and two doors stood once the light faded. Confused, she walked up to the doors, though cautiously, putting her hand to her blade, just in case.

Sheldon Cooper was the first to step out of his door, cautiously looking around his new surroundings. Wondering to himself if he wandered into the kingdom of Narnia, but realizing that it was impossible at first, though considering the very slim chance of a miniature wormhole appearing in his bedroom.

Being a scientist in the field of physics, Sheldon could easily figure out the math behind this, but frowning when he considered the possibility that his mother was right all these years about God, and id this was his moment of retribution. It was then that he noticed the blonde woman with her hand to her sword, ready to draw.

It was also about this time Stella wandered into the town square from her door and saw the woman with the sword, ready to draw and a very confused looking man at the whole situation. When the doors that brought them here closed and disappeared, was when Stella to get worried. Turning from the not gone door, to the still defensive woman, she readied her own transformation, just in case.

"This is way beyond bad." Stella muttered.

When Kirsi got a better got a better look at the two people, she relaxed, taking her hand away from her sword. From the looks of the two of them, they were pretty harmless. Maybe. So she decided to be the first to speak.

"My name is Kirsi, welcome to the land of Frost." She said. It was probably a good place to start. "You are in a town called Lorias. It is a fishing town, and although it doesn't look like it, but it used to be a busy town… but… there was an event that took everyone from here."

Sheldon held out his hand to Kirsi, and they both shook hands. "I am Doctor Sheldon Cooper, I have an I.Q. of 187 and I sincerely hope that you don't impale me with that sword of yours."

Sheldon then decided to get a better look at the other arrival. She was much younger than him, not looking that much older than 20, and had long, blonde hair. Upon seeing her, Sheldon felt an odd feeling in his stomach. But he shook it off and introduced himself to her.

To Stella, Sheldon looked like the nerdy type, a lot like Timmy from where she was from. Though Timmy looked was friendlier on first impression. She also gave a mental sigh of relief when the wavy blonde haired woman decided not to slash the two of them to bits. She then decided to introduce herself to the two of them.

"My name is Stella of Solaria!" She announced "And I'm with Sheldon on the sword."

"It's good to meet the both of you." Kirsi replied "You just surprised me, that's all."

She straightened herself more. Wondering about the doors that brought the two of them here, how it did so, and why. Though after a few seconds of thinking, Kirsi formed a hypothesis as to why the two of them were here from the more recent events that happened. It just seemed wrong to her.

"Though I am not sure how, and I may know why you're here… but we may as well try to make the most of it." She said.

"What do you mean by 'Try to make the most of it'?" Sheldon asked "Do you mean that we are stuck here in definitely?"

At the thought of this; Sheldon realizing that he'll never see his friends, or mother, again, having to start his life from scratch in a strange new land. It also made him wonder if he could fully trust Kirsi or Stella as the worry set in. It was also the same thing going through Stella's mind. Starting from scratch was _not_ something she was interested in doing.

"I'm with him." Was all she said.

"Well, it doesn't change the fact that the two of you are stuck here. Seeing as the doors disappeared behind you." Kirsi said, in a manner of fact voice. "My guess as to why you were brought here is to help repopulate the human race."

A pause came between the three of them.

"You mean I have to… with _her_? I am sorry but I am not comfortable with this at all!" Panic took Sheldon as he took a few breaths to try to calm himself down. "I was barely comfortable with cuddling someone who is my girlfriend!"

He made no effort to try to hide his discomfort. As this happened, Stella's eyes flashed with anger.

"Me… and _HIM_?" She hissed "I'm not even human!"

This was more or less the reaction that Kirsi expected from the two of them, unwilling to go through the repopulation of a whole country. The obvious thing going through their mind was how to get home. In short, this was a massive task thrown onto them if they were stuck here.

"I'm… sure that there will be more people." Kirsi said slowly. Though she did think those were empty words at the time.

"Oh, I hope so. " Sheldon said pondering on who may be coming to Frost. He wouldn't mind Leonard or Penny. Raj wouldn't be a nuisance, and there was Howard. Obviously he would have second thoughts, unless Bernadette was there. And there was also Amy, the one person who he would find to make this more bearable.

"Don't think you're the only one in this mess!" Stella flared, looking like she was going to choke Sheldon.

"Being angry won't get you anywhere." Kirsi intervened, stepping inbetween Stella and Sheldon. "I think the two of you should settle down in different houses until I learn how to send the two of you home."

And nearly unnoticed by the two women, Sheldon had curled into a ball on the ground and started softly singing to himself. "Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur… Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr..."

The both of them looked down at Sheldon in confusion, not getting the meaning behind the song he was softly singing.

"I'll show you to your house first, and then get Sheldon to his." Kirsi said as she carted Stella down the closest path. "Since there's only the three of us, I highly doubt that no one's going to mind if you take a house."

Kirsi continued, "Also, once you choose a house, you will get a bracelet. This bracelet will act as the key to your house, a handy translator, and a sort of tracker. It'll have two large stones, with some smaller stones and beads in between."

Stella nodded at this; it was easy enough to understand. As the two of them walked through the city, Stella gave good look around. An eerie aura came off of every building that they passed, with an overturned bike that looked like it belonged to a kid, scattered papers along the sidewalk opened doors to various stores and the general look of disarray and rubble that plagued the city. Kirsi kept silent for most of their walk, until they got to a long street at the bottom of a small hill. Larger looking houses were at the top of the hill, while there were smaller houses around the two of them.

"Well, here we are." Said Kirsi "Does anything catch your eye?"

Even though Stella knew that they were going to be there for a short while, none of houses caught her eye immediately.

"Not really. Maybe at the top of the hill?" Stella said

"Sure." Kirsi said, not seeing it as too much of a problem.

The walk up the hill wasn't too much of a hike, although Stella gave a slight groan at this, making Kirsi frown at this. But once they got up there, Stella immediately spotted a house on the right side, near the middle of a row of houses. Stella skipped up to it with much gusto, Kirsi following.

"All right." Kirsi said "Now what we have to do is give you your bracelet. Hold out your arm, any will do."

Stella shot out her right arm towards Kirsi and she guided Stella's wrist towards what looked like a pad. Once Stella's wrist touched the pad, a glow came around it and said bracelet appeared. On the bracelet were two large topazes in the shape of suns with goldstone in between them and pink beads around them.

"Cute!" Stella said

"And that's it." Kirsi told Stella "Maybe you'll be able to keep it when you go home."

Stella gave a small smile at this.

"Anyways, this will mean that you and only you will be able to get into this house." Informed Kirsi.

"That's handy." Replied Stella

"Yeah, it is." Kirsi smiled "You might as well settle down in your new house for the moment. I'm gonna go check on Sheldon and help him into a new house."

Stella nodded as Kirsi left down the hill and called out to her. "Good luck."


	2. Getting to know you

Chapter Two

Getting to know you

Sept 5

Stella brushed her hair back as she entered the living room of her new, if temporary, house. Stella couldn't help but wander to Sheldon, and if Kirsi managed to get him out of a weird state that he was in. She put her brush on a side table and stared out the window for a moment. This one looked like one of the bigger ones on the outside, which was one of the reasons that she chose it. And from the layout on the inside, she wasn't that far off.

The view from the large window was also something spectacular to see as well. It had a very good view of the ocean from where it stood and the small and annoying hike that it seemed to take to get there seemed to be worth it to her. From a closer examination of the house, it seemed to be for a family of three, with one boy and one girl, from the looks of their rooms, as well as being very young. What also made Stella shudder with the thought even more was when she had inspected the parent's room. There was a baby crib in there, which either told her that they were expecting a baby, or the baby (or toddler) was already there for some time.

Sheldon had fully recovered from the incident and was shown his new house. He found the master bedroom and immediately settled down on the large queen-sized bed. Once again his mind wandered back to Stella. He didn't know how to explain his feelings when he saw her. He never felt like this around Penny, Bernadette or Amy and he certainly didn't feel like this around Leslie.

Despite his feelings he ignored them. He then thought to himself that he and Stella had not been properly introduced to each other. So he decided to go and do just that. After receiving directions from Kirsi, he set off for her house. After gathering some courage, he knocked on the door and politely waited for her to answer. When she finally answered the door he hesitated for a moment, it seemed to be a little late to change his mind to leave when Stella opened the door.

It was good to see him, since there were only three people in the town at the time. He didn't look like much, but he was something at least. And there was no point to ignore him. Stella gave him a sunny smile.

"Hey Sheldon!" She said. And as long as he was here, she may as well invite him in and may as well make some small talk and get to know each other. "Why don't you come in?"

"Why thank you" Sheldon said as he entered into her house. He noticed that her house was practically the same as his, albeit a few small details. He proceeded to the living room and sat down on one of the armchairs while Stella took a seat on the couch.

"Excuse me," Sheldon started, "Not to be rude but considering we are from different dimensions could you please tell me where you come from?"

"No, you're not being rude." She said "I'm from Solaria."

Stella stretched a little before remembering her manners. Having someone over to her house and not offering them something to eat or drink would be considered rude. Assuming that the fridge was still stocked with some food, she then rose.

"Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" She asked.

"Just some water would be fine", Sheldon replied.

After a few minutes Sheldon had his coffee and he had started the conversation up again. He was curious as to what Solaria were like and how different the humans there were different than the humans from his world. "Tell me what Solaria is like. I am curious as to how the physics there work on humans like us compared to my world".

After taking a sip of her own coffee, Stella gave it a bit of a thought. Solaria wasn't that far off from Earth, size wise.

"Probably the same, to be honest." She replied. Aside from the obvious differences, seeing as magic took more of a root where she came from, aside from Earth.

Earth, as she knew it from the brief time she was there, was one of the planets that hadn't gotten to interstellar space travel yet. Then her mind wandered to Solaria itself.

"Solaria's a great place to be. It's always sunny there." Said Stella, giving a smile. "I'm the princess of the planet there too. Lots of fairies and magical beings too."

Then she turned to Sheldon, wondering about where he was from. "What about you?"

"I'm glad you asked." Sheldon said with a smile, gearing up for a longwinded explanation of his life. "I was born in Galveston, Texas. I am a theoretical theorist at the California Institute of Technology, focusing on string theory and its alter ego M-theory. At age fifteen I examined perturbative amplitudes in N=4 supersymmetric theories, leading to a re-examination of the ultraviolet properties of multiloop N=8 supergravity using modern twistor theory at sixteen."

As Sheldon continued talking about his life, Stella just bit her lip and listened. It was probably the best thing to do at the time, seeing as he was on a roll, enjoying way too much talking about himself. Stella eventually tuning him out as Sheldon continued talking about, not only his life, but his work and his friends, who he seemed to think not _the _mosthighly about.

"And that is my life." Sheldon finished

"That was…. in depth." Said Stella, now leaning on a table, having her head propped on her hand.

"It would be criminal to leave anything out." Replied Sheldon

Stella then turned to roll her eyes at this, using putting the glasses in the sink to wash later as a main excuse to do so. The two of them said their goodbyes and Sheldon left for his own house, leaving Stella to wonder what she was going to have for dinner later on.

During this time, Donna Noble arrived through a door, to the surprise of Kirsi. Though giving it another thought, Kirsi thought that she shouldn't be too surprised about this. Introducing herself to the very angry redhead, having some difficulty getting her to calm down at first, but having some luck after a few minutes.

Donna and Kirsi walked into a house on top of a small hill. Once her wrist touched the pad, Donna's bracelet appeared and had two large TARDIS shaped sapphires on it and had purple spinel stones as well as red beads surrounding the larger sapphires.

Kirsi took one look at large Sapphire and asked "What is that? I haven't something like that before."

"A TARDIS." Replied Donna.

Kirsi blinked.

"What's that?" Kirsi asked

"The TARDIS? It's a policebox that can travel through space and time." Donna replied. "It may look small on the outside, but it's bigger on the inside."

Kirsi gave a confused look at this. Granted there were three people, so far, that came through doors that seem to go to different dimensions to take people from their world to bring them to this world. So she was not one to say that something like that can't exist.

"Huh…" Kirsi commented, and then turned her attention to the house. "Anyways, this house is yours, for the time being, of course. I'll let you settle in."

Donna nodded as Kirsi left down the hill, Donna herself entering the house after a few seconds of thought.

"Might as well get a shower..." Donna thought, walking up the stairs.

A good sleep also sounded good to her at the moment. Not feeling terribly hungry at the moment, and she may as well introduce herself to the other two people in town. One of them was on the top of the hill, a few houses down from her. The house was large enough, and from the looks of it, it was mainly for a single, rich person, from the looks of the large master bedroom, and possibly one other person, also judging from the smaller guest room on the same floor. Donna didn't take that much time to explore the rest of the house after her shower, since once she hit the bed, she was asleep.

It was the next day that she was woken up by a loud knock on her door. Snapping her eyes open on the first knock, staring at the celling, still a little groggy. Then a second knock, still as loud and obnoxious as the last, making Donna sit up in her bed and glare at in annoyance.

Once the third came around, Donna stormed down the stairs to confront the person who was pounding at her door. Once she yanked the door open, a man fell into her house, most likely by tripping himself in the process of trying to pound on the door again. He fell on the floor ungracefully, making Donna jump in surprise. He looked like a paunchy, middle-aged man, with sandy brown hair and smelled like booze.


	3. Sort of friends

Sept 6

Donna stared at the man on her floor in bewilderment. He gave a small groan from the sudden fall, before getting himself up in a troubled-looking fashion. At first she didn't move, but a few seconds of staring in disbelief at the drunken man, Donna moved to help him up attempting to put one of his arms around her shoulder, but just ended up dragging him along to the nearest couch. Once the man hit the couch, he promptly fell asleep.

Then there was another knock on the door, and thankfully not someone pounding on it. Once she opened it, Kirsi was there looking very worried, and a little tired from running.  
>"Haymitch… did you see him?" She asked when she caught her breath a little.<p>

"Haymitch? I think he came here." Donna said, just assuming that the man on her couch was the same person. How in the world the two of them got separated was another thing entirely.

Kirsi looked relived when she heard this, saying that the two of them managed to get separated when she took her eyes off of him for a minute and most likely wondered to a random house. Luckily the first house he wandered to had a person in it. The two then decided to take a walk outside until the man sobered up.

Donna thought the town was one of the most peaceful places that she had visited during her time with the Doctor, despite the debris that littered the area.

"So." Kirsi started "Donna, what's with the boxes on your bracelet? I know it has something to do with something close to you, but what is it?"

Donna looked down at her bracelet, then to Kirsi.

"It's not a box, it's a TARDIS. It's something that's bigger on the inside and it can travel through space and time." Donna explained, then went to talking about the Doctor himself. "And that's the person, in short."

She gave a smile. "He's a great person, the Doctor. He changed my life."

Unfortunately, this was interrupted by a yell, then a bang on Donna's temporary house door. The two turned to the door in surprise as Haymitch yanked open the door and ran out of it. Scared was probably the first thing that came to both of their minds, seeing as he just woke up in a strange house in a completely new town.

Then he started his panic attack, complete with some yelling about kidnapping and demanding for his knife.

"Where am I?" He demanded.

"Calm down." Was the first thing Kirsi said. "You're in Lorias."

Haymitch glared at her. "Don't tell me to calm down, sweetheart. This isn't funny. How did I get here?"

"You walked through a door." Kirsi said bluntly, realizing that he was probably piss drunk when he walked through. "Now if you'll calm down, I'll show you to a temporary house you can stay in till I can get you out of here."

"I think you should take up her offer." Came a voice. "The last thing we need is trouble."

Tall, dark, and handsome was the first thing that Donna would describe the newcomer and owner of the voice. "Name's Tony Stark. What's yours?"

"Like it matters…" Haymitch muttered. Tony didn't seem to catch it.

"I'm Donna." Said Donna. She gave a grin as she spoke to Tony.

The only thing Tony did was raise his eyebrow at her, then ignored her as he took a few steps towards Haymitch, raising his hands only slightly, just in case. "I don't think I caught your name."

"Haymitch Abernathy."

"Nice to meet you. Shall we be off?" Tony asked.

At first, Haymitch looked like he considered going with the three of them, but the only thing that stopped the four of them from going anywhere, was Haymitch throwing up on the ground, grossing out Donna and Kirsi in the process.

"Okay, let it all out." Tony said soothingly, rubbing his back as he kept on throwing up the last of his stomach's contents.

Once Haymitch was done his business, Tony immediately moved to make sure he was steady.

"Is there anywhere we can put him?" Tony asked

"We can put him in his own house." Kirsi suggested

"Better than nothing I guess." Tony shrugged

And the three were off to find Haymitch a temporary place of residence. A quick look around the empty houses, the three picked out a smaller house. Tony making a joke about how a smaller house was better for someone like Haymitch, being a smaller place for him to mess up.

Only getting a glare from Kirsi, and an eye roll from Donna. Tony explaining to them that he had experience with drinking and alcoholism, and said that he would help out with Haymitch's problem.

"Well, here we go." Kirsi said, as the three of them put a woozy Haymitch on a bed.

"I'll be back to check up on him later on." Tony told him "Don't worry. About me; or him."

"Okay." Donna replied, a worried tone in her voice.

"Let's see if we can get me a temporary house." Said Tony, leading the other two out of the house.


	4. The merc with a mouth

Chapter four

The merc with a mouth meets the girl on fire

Sept 6

Katniss Everdeen walked down what looked like a grove filled with pecan nuts. She arrived here after following Haymitch through a strange, large blue door that was just standing there in the middle of the room that they were in, that didn't seem to go to a room. And what was stranger was that she felt compelled to go through the door, for whatever reason, and she couldn't explain it. It worried her even more that not only did the door disappear after she went through it, there was no sign of Haymitch. Panic starting to rise in her.

"Why hello there, little girl!"

The sudden voice Katniss' eyes widen as she jumped and turned to see the man who was speaking. The man was dressed in an all red, full red body suit, with black scattering here and there on the suit and around his eyes. He also had two katanas in an 'X' on his back and one too many pistols on his belt holsters. The whole thing just made Katniss very uneasy as the man stood in a heroic pose, with his fists resting on his hips as he did this.

"You look like you could use a little bit of help!" He continued "And I, Deadpool, can be that kind of that help."

"No." Was all that Katniss said bluntly. "I don't need any help."

Despite the mask, Katniss could clearly see his face fall, as well as his arms falling from his hips.

"No?" He asked "Why not? I'm a great help!"

"I'm fine on my own." Katniss replied, turning from him to walk away, nearly jumping out her skin again when she suddenly saw the masked man in front of her. As if he had just teleported there in front of her.

"Well, I'm coming with you anyways." He stated "Nothing like good company to keep one company."

Katniss just glared at him and shoved him out of her way. Making a quickened pace as she tried to get as far away as him as she could, although Deadpool didn't seem to want to leave her alone. Deadpool continually talking anything that seemed to cross his mind. Katniss trying her best to try and ignore it, but it was clear that that ignoring him was becoming more and more difficult.

After a good quick, quick walk away from the pecan grove, the duo came across an empty street with equally empty houses. The silent scene emanating a creepy silence and loneliness to Katniss that she couldn't shake off.

"If you think this is bad, this is nothing!" Deadpool suddenly said "I've been to places much, MUCH worse than this!"

"Are you ever quiet?" Katniss demanded, feeling herself getting much, closer to her boiling point, clenching her fists in the process.

"Nope!" Was all Deadpool said, being completely honest. Although it still infuriated Katniss more, tightening her hands into tighter balls.

Nearly stomping down the street as she continued her journey down it, Deadpool practically skipping down the street, chattering away about nothing of great importance. A still annoyed Katniss turning her thoughts to the empty, long street, as Deadpool continued chattered away about this rock he once found. Wondering what could have happened to the original inhabitants.

Thoughts quickly turned into a hope and a prayer that Katniss and Deadpool were not the only ones that were in the town. Hoping that Haymitch was all right and around somewhere in town. Giving a frown at the irony of hope, some saying that it was a lost cause, although she and others were proof that hope could still be alive, needing only a small spark in order to get its fire going. That was when Katniss suddenly stopped, Deadpool bumping into her, not expecting her to stop.

"What is it?" Deadpool asked, suddenly going into an over exaggerated manner, body matching the tone of voice. "Bees? Dogs? Dogs with bees coming out of their mouths? OH THE HUMANITY ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

"Will you shut up?" Katniss hissed at him. "There are some people over there."

There was a hint of optimism in her voice. Another voice in her mind saying to be careful, just in case that they attacked the two of them. Katniss wishing that she had her bow on her at the moment.

"Let's go and meet them! I'm sure that they are a friendly bunch of people." Deadpool said, marching off suddenly.

"No, wait!" Katniss tried saying to him, also trying to grab Deadpool's arm, but not having any luck.

"Hello new people!" Deadpool said with a cheerful voice. "How are you today? I am fine myself though I could get rid of a certain squirrel girl myself."

Katniss bolted up behind Deadpool, now getting a better look at the five new people in front of the two of them. And they were the strangest looking, mismatched for the most part, group of people she had ever seen; now feeling nervous that they were now staring at the pair.


	5. One was bad, but five are worse

Chapter five

One was bad, but five are worse

Katniss gave the five a good look over, sizing them up for the most part. Two looked more similar to each other in the style of clothing, with one wearing a one piece suit, which exposed her legs and arms a good deal, which made it look useless to Katniss. The suit had the colors red, white and blue on it with stars on the waist part of it. She was also wearing high heeled boots, which were also red with some yellow trim on them, and also wore a metal-looking coronet with a red star on it. She also had long, raven colored hair, which went halfway down her back and looked fairly muscular, possibly after years and years of training. She also carried a sword on her belt.

The man standing next to her was equally as muscular, if not more. He had blonde hair, which was at shoulder length. He and the woman were about the same height, and he wore a chainmail shirt with possibly leather pants and carried a hammer. Both weapons worried Katniss.

The third person she looked at was a man with comically large hands and lower arms. He was just taller than the other two and any muscle he had, it wasn't as obvious the others to Katniss. He had messy reddish hair, and she noticed that he had brown eyes as well and wore a dirty looking plaid shirt with brown overalls, one of the straps hanging off of his shoulder.

The fourth really stood out like a sore thumb and with a very good reason. He was various shades of blue, fluffy as a sheep, had pure black, rabbit-like ears, he also wore cowboy boots and a masquerade mask. He was something to look at for Katniss, out of everything she had seen. Which she found quite impressive, which made the fifth and last person she laid eyes on the least impressive person she saw of the group by a long shot. He was the smallest of the group and when she saw him, she was instantly reminded of Rue. He was also the skinniest of the bunch, and wore a red hoodie, cargo pants and glasses and also carried a brief case.

All in all, Katniss would call the group a mismatch of random, the last sort of group that Katniss would put together for any reason. She then realized that the she and Deadpool had five pairs of eyes on the two of them.

"Thor? Buddy, is that you?" Deadpool asked, suddenly hugging the tall man wearing the chainmail. "I missed you so much!"

All Thor did was tear Deadpool off of him and glare at him. "Where are we?" He demanded.

"I do not know!" Deadpool said

Thor gave a frown at this answer, Katniss rolling her eyes at this, although she knew this is a very good question. It looked like no one knew where they were. Deadpool then looked over at the woman in the one piece armour.

"Could it be? The amazon princess of Themyscira?" He asked

Her eyes then widened as she was addressed, obviously not knowing who he was or where he had heard of her.

"Who are you and how do you know who I am?" She demanded, hand on her sword, narrowing her blue eyes, suspicious of him. Seeing as the two just met.

"My name is Deadpool and you're famous where I come from." He answered, as if that explanation would be good enough.

"My name is Katniss Everdeen." Katniss offered

"My name is Thor Odinson."

"And I am Diana of Themyscira."

"Pleased to meet you both." Katniss told the both of them, as Deadpool left the group, much to the relief of Katniss.

He immediately went to the other group, marching over to the smallest of them.

"I know who you are." Deadpool announced.

The smaller guys' eyes widened, despite just speaking to a very large, fluffy man-thing just five seconds ago.

"Y-you do?" He asked, shifting his weight.

"You're Cameron McNabb. Winner of the most recent Total Drama Island series." Deadpool announcing again.

Cameron just blinked. "I won?"

"You haven't won yet?" Deadpool asked "Well, don't worry, you will."

Then Deadpool to the blue puffball.

"And you, my blue friend. How have you been as of late?"

"First off, I am the Blue Meanie Chief. And second, my army was defeated, but the ones who led the victors kindly offered to let us stay at the place I tried to take over." He explained in one big breath.

The man with the comically large hands deciding to take himself out of the conversation to sit on a rock by himself, most likely trying to soak in his current situation.

"Um, Deadpool? Can I ask you something?" Cameron asked

"Sure thing, little boy." Deadpool replied.

"How did you get here? I thought you were a comic book character."

"Maybe where you are from, but where I am from, I am _very_ real." Deadpool answered.

Cameron just blinked at this. He wanted to ask more about this, but he decided not to ask anything else. Being under the impression that things would wind up being more complicated then it needed to be, the Blue Meanie Chief wanting to do the same thing, but changed his mind as well. Deadpool then skipping over the man on the rock, who looked up at him when he came over.

"Which game is this?" Was the first thing he asked Deadpool.

"This is no game Ralph, this is real life!" Deadpool replied.

Ralph gave him a strange look, more on the disbelieving side than anything.

"That's impossible." He said. "Video game characters can't go to the real world."

"And that is where you are wrong!" Deadpool stated.

Ralph just gave him the same disbelieving stare, rolling his eyes as well.

"And since you're no longer in a video game, no getting yourself killed, otherwise you're not coming back!" Deadpool continued "That's nooooo good!"

Ralph just gave a groan at the whole thing. Putting his head in his hands in frustration, Deadpool just looking proud of himself of his short explanation. When Ralph looked up after rubbing his eyes, he then squinted.

"Who's that?" He asked, standing up.

The group turned to see where Ralph was pointing to. From the looks of things, it was a woman coming towards them, and had wavy, blonde hair, which was about to her shoulders. She also wore a white tank top and green cargo pants. Once she got up to the group, they were more together to get a good look at her.

"So, it's true. I thought there were more people." Was what she said "My name is Kirsi Caseem, and welcome to Frost."


	6. Red Bull' gives you wings

Chapter six

Red bull gives you wings

Sept 7

The next morning, Katniss woke up to a serious back pain. She gave a big groan at this; she fell asleep on her stomach when she fell on the bed in her temporary house. So at first she thought that was what made her back hurt, though this was a bit of a stretch.

But she then found out what was making her back hurt like it did. A pair of large, angel wings unfurled themselves as she got herself up out of her bed. Taking a very long minute, the wings finally sunk in for Katniss, immediately jumping out of her bed to get a good look of herself in one of the large, full body mirrors that happened to be in the room.

Just staring at the reflection, flexing the wings that now came from her back; Katniss wondered how something like this could happen. Shaking her head at something like this, it never made sense to her that wings could sprout overnight like this.

"Hey Katniss!" Came a voice from out the window, making her jump a mile.

When she looked over, she saw Deadpool. With wings. Flying out her window.

"AAAAHHH!" Katniss screamed, jumping back into the dresser that was more to the side of the mirror.

"You have wings?" He asked "Cool! So do I! Fun fact, so does everyone else!"

Katniss just blinked at this. "What?"

"I said: Everybody has wings." Deadpool said "Well, except for Stella, Thor, Diana, and Tony Stark."

And almost like that, Katniss charged down the stairs and out the front door. Giving some consideration for her new wings, also wondering if the wings worked, since Deadpool was clearly using them, or if they were permanent.

Her mind racing, still thinking of how wings would grow from her and Deadpool's back, yet some people didn't get any. Still an impossible feat on its own, unless someone did this to them when they were still sleeping, slowing her to a stop, thinking about it.

Flapping her wings, and to her astonishment, they started working. Katniss starting thinking about flapping harder until she felt her feet removing themselves from the ground before she started sinking back down. Then giving herself a push with her feet, flapping steadier, until she took off.

"That was easier than I thought." Katniss thought. Continuing her flight, feeling the exhilaration from the wind racing through her hair and ears, more recently taking her braid from her hair in order to brush it.

Suddenly stopping mid-flight when she thought back about her situation.

"How am I doing this?" Katniss asked out loud in a rhetorical way. "This shouldn't be possible."

"Oh, but it is!" Deadpool said, up beside Katniss, again nearly giving her a heart attack. "It's very possible!"

"No, it's not!" Katniss snapped "Wings do not grow overnight."

"Again, that's where you're wrong!" Deadpool replied

Katniss just scowled as Deadpool continued talking.

"Things like this happen all the time!" Deadpool said.

"No, they don't." Katniss snapped again.

"Then how do you explain the wings?" He asked

Katniss froze at first, trying to think of an explanation. "I'm dreaming."

Deadpool then took a small breath, and gave her a pinch on the cheek.

"Ow!" Katniss said in surprise.

"Now do you think your dreaming?" Deadpool asked

A pause came between the two.

"No." Katniss admitted "But it's not like you have an explanation either."

"Nope!" He said, flying off.

And against her better judgement, Katniss followed Deadpool flying through the air. Still trying to get use to the idea of having wings on her back and to the idea of being able to fly.

"Hey Katniss! Deadpool!" Came a high pitched voice from below them

Katniss scanned the area until she found Cameron waving at them with his arms trying to get their attention. He also had wings, but he was on the ground.

"How do I fly?" Cameron asked, yelling the question at them.

Katniss and Deadpool flew down in front of Cameron, mainly to be able to talk better with him. Cameron having a look of relief on his face when he saw a couple of friendly faces that would be able to help him out in his current situation.

"That my friend has an easy answer." Deadpool answered.

And in a flash, Deadpool yanked Cameron off of the ground and with all of his strength, threw Cameron into the air. Katniss' eyes widening at this, not expecting Cameron to be thrown as far as he was, just staring at his for the moment in shock.

"There you go!" Deadpool yelled after Cameron as he rocked into the air.

Katniss immediately readied her wings, knealt down for a a powerful jump into the air, and took off after Cameron, his screams getting farther and farther. Hoping to anyone that she would be able to catch up with Cameron, although she had her doubts.

Feeling sluggish in her flying speed, squinting her eyes in order to better Cameron. Seeing that he had already started falling, making her heart stop. He was falling and was falling fast.

"Flap! Hard!" Katniss roared, hoping that Cameron would be able to hear her, feeling like she was just grasping on straws at this point.

"Flap your wings!" She kept yelling at Cameron, the two of them kept on getting closer to each other. Katniss having no real way of knowing if Cameron heard her, or not.

Making a grab for Cameron once the two got close enough, only managing to grab his shirt, but suddenly and somehow let go of it, the weight and speed suddenly making her grip worthless for her to keep a good hold on Cameron. Katniss stopping as best as she could mid-air, having trouble at first to do so.

Watching Cameron only for a spilt second before charging after him, Katniss stopped her wings and folding them into her in order to go faster. Now fully realizing how far Deadpool actually threw Cameron, when they did manage to meet each other, miss, and still have time and space for Cameron to fall and Katniss to attempt to catch up with him.

Luckily for the both of them, the throw was actually high enough for Cameron to get his wings flapping enough for him. Once a mess of flaps, was now steadying out. Still at a more frantic pace, but enough not to splatter himself all on the group.

"There you go!" Deadpool said cheerfully, giving a thumb up. Cameron still carrying on a steady flap beat.

Katniss lowering herself to Cameron's level, a look of shock and disgust on her face.

"Are you crazy? He could have died!" Katniss yelled ad Deadpool.

"But he didn't." Deadpool replied

"But I could have!" Cameron protested

"You have no idea if he was going to fly or not!" Added Katniss

"And now I have the idea that he can." Deadpool said

Katniss just looked at Deadpool with a look of shock at what he said. Cameron just looked scared, knowing full well that Deadpool can be capable of things like this, and knowing that he really shouldn't be surprised.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got some flying to do." Deadpool said, running off, taking a jump and flying away. Leaving Katniss and Cameron happy, if slightly confused.

"He is a crazy, crazy man." Katniss said out loud after some time had passed.

"Uh…. Miss Katniss?" Cameron asked shyly.

Katniss looked over at Cameron, eyebrow raised. She was still not that used to being called 'Miss Katniss' by anyone.

"Yes?" She said

"Do you mind if I follow you for a while?"


	7. Mess of a freak show known as Keren

Chapter Seven

The mess of a freak show known as Keren Highwood

Sept 7

Ralph landed after a flight he had earlier this morning. It was a freeing experience for him and almost addiction, in a strange way. Even though it was still surprising and confusing when he woke up that morning, but the grin was still on his face despite it, Zangief landing beside him.

"That was spectacular!" Zangeif said gleefully

"Wasn't it?" Ralph agreed happily "I've never felt so free in my life!"

"I am wondering how these wings appeared." Zangief said. "These things don't normally happen."

Ralph frowned. That should have been very obvious. He wondered himself how this happened of course. And he wondered who coded the wings on their back in the first place, or if they were even permanent.

"Yeah." Was all Ralph said.

"Ho there!" A voice called from above the two, making them jump and look up. What they saw surprised them. Flying above the two of them was a woman with long, blue hair that went about half way down her back. It was wavy and also looked like it may not have been brushed for a long time. Two horns came from partway up her forehead, well into her bangs, that curved backwards, and she had what looked what goat hooves for feet, furry, yellow legs. Although the fur for the most part, was covered by grey pants. She also had what looked like the occasional scale on her arms, neck and a few on her face, and had a long yellow tail with a blue tuft at the end of the tail.

"Who are you?" Zangief asked cautiously.

"My name is Keren Highwood." She answered "Don't worry; I'm not here to hurt you."

Zangief and Ralph just gave each other looks, still unsure of the newcomer, keeping their distance, but that far to make her suspicious of them.

"You two look like newcomers." She stated. "And I gave you my name, so who are you two?"

"My name is Zangief."

"And my name's Ralph."

"Good meet you two." Keren replied holding out her hand for wither one to shake, only to take it back when neither one of them shook her hand, seemingly offended at this. "So, like I said. You two seem new here."

Ralph nodded at this. "Yeah, we are."

"What gave it away?" Zangief asked in a rhetorical tone.

"Then I'm assuming you don't know where you are? Or do you?" Keren asked

"Actually, we do. We're in Frost, Lorias to be exact." Said Zangief

Keren nodded curtly at this answer. It was something to start with, wondering if anyone told them, or if they read it somewhere on a map or a sign, and who they ran into since they got here.

"And you're obviously wondering why you two have wings, right?" She asked

"Uh, yeah." Ralph said

"And I don't suppose you have an explanation for this, do you?" Asked Zangief.

"Yes I do." Keren replied, starting to look smug at this to the other two then she should have. "Things like these happen all the time and it's not always wings."

Both Ralph and Zangied looked at each other as Keren continued her explanation.

"They normally last a week, and it's different every time." She said "You should have seen last month! It was crazy!"

"Do you know what's going to happen?" Ralph asked

"No, no one knows what's going to happen every single month. Unless they are able to see the future." Keren replied "Obviously, some of these events are more dangerous than others. So people will have to learn to roll with it as things go."

"So, are these permanent?" Zangief asked

"Thankfully, no. Things would get crazy if all of the events were permanent." Keren answered

Zangief gave Keren an eyebrow raise after looking at his wings. To him, the wings were not too bad, and wouldn't mind it if they stayed. Seeing since that they would be something that can be quite useful in the long run. The only with slight annoyance if he were in tight spaces, knocking things over and if he wanted to easily go through a smaller door space.

Ralph only gave a frown. He wouldn't have minded the wings either if they were permanent. Although he was worried about the next month's event, seeing that it could have been worse than temporary wings. Happy that things didn't start out badly, event-wise.

"Woah-ho!"

Keren's eyes widened suddenly, before she snapped around to see who spoke. When she turned, she saw a man in a red and black one piece suit, with a matching mask. His mask literally wearing a look of surprise when he first saw Keren. Unsurprisingly, he too had a pair of wings.

"Greeting goat-ox-chicken-person-thing!" He said "My name is Deadpool!"

Keren only glared at Deadpool at first. Being offended at what Deadpool called her.

"My name is Keren Highwood." She said "And I'm not an ox, or a goat, or even or a chicken. I'm part Kirin."

"You are?" Deadpool asked

"What's a Kirin?" Ralph asked out loud, only to be answered by Zangief who said he didn't know what it was.

"Well it looks like someone played lego genetics all over you!"

And as quickly as a flash, Keren landed a hard punch on Deadpool, knocking him to the ground. Zangief and Ralph's eyes widening in shock at this.

"Good punching girlie!" Deadpool complimented, only to earn a kick in the stomach by Keren before she stormed off. "Ohhhh, that hurt!"

"Hey are you okay?" Ralph asked after Keren left, both he and Zangief ran up to Deadpool.

"I've been through _much_ worse." Deadpool replied, once he was on his feet. "Like that one time I had my head chopped off while the rest of my body was on fire!"

Zangief and Ralph again gave each other worried look at this. To them, he was too cheerful when he told the two this.

"Now boys, why don't we explore this place a little!" He said, slapping Ralph and Zangief's shoulders as he said this.

And with a quick jump, Deadpool flew off into the air. The other two just stared at him, hesitating for a minute before deciding to follow Deadpool. Both just as curious to know more about the town then its name.


	8. Fairy on the premisis

Chapter eight

Fairy on the premises

Sept 7

Stella walked down the road at a leisurely pace from her temporary house, soaking in the sunlight. Feeling a surge in her power as she did so, something that felt quite good to her.

The street she took her house on was the one of the clean, all things considered. More so than the other streets that she had been by far, by a lot. It looked like this part of town was thankfully spared the worst of things, where Stella found herself in.

Parts of the road were holed and garbage tossed here and there. It was really a wonder that a lot of the houses were still standing, since there were houses that were knocked over, trees that were uprooted here and there, gardens and lawns were ruined as well.

"This is just impossible!" Said a familiar voice, making Stella's ears perk up.

Knowing another person for only a day was still better than knowing no one, when someone was in an apocalyptic town to Stella. Although the familiar voice did sound frustrated at something to say the least.

Stella immediately charged over to the voice, finding Sheldon. Although he was not completely like she remembered him. She blinked as she started to stare at him. Wings sprouted from his back and they were sprouted out in accordance to the annoyance on Sheldon's face.

"Since when did you have wings?" Stella asked.

Sheldon glared at her and gave a small sarcastic laugh. "Never. These wings were on my back when I woke up."

"Huh." Said Stella "That doesn't normally happen."

"No, it doesn't." Sheldon snarled

Stella walked over to Sheldon, investigating his wings. Grabbing one of them and extending it out, looking at it in awe as she looked it over. Giving a small smile at this as she did so.

"Maybe someone spelled you." Stella said out loud, mainly as a theory.

"Spelled…. Spelled me?" Sheldon asked in a bewildered voice. Not believing what he was hearing from Stella. "There's no such thing as spells."

"There are so." Replied Stella

Sheldon just stared at Stella, turning to get a better look at her, shaking his head as he did so. It was mainly in disbelief at what she was saying at the moment, believing in this sort of thing.

"I don't know what makes you say that, but spells are scientifically impossible." Said Sheldon

Stella gave him an eyebrow raise at that statement, frowning slightly. "No, they are not."

She crossed her arms as she continued talking. "Did you even listen to anything I said the last time we were talking?"

"No, not really." Sheldon stated "Not at the very end, at least."

A look of annoyance, followed by a scowl, came over Stella's face. "Really."

"Yes."

"There were a lot of things that were important in that conversation." Stella said "Including the fact that I am not human, I'm a fairy."

Again, there was a stare from Sheldon. His look was more or less a 'what' on his face. Still not believing what he was hearing at this moment.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard." Sheldon said

"Not really. These things are possible." Replied Stella

"No, they're not!"

"Yes they are, and I can prove it!"

"How?"

"Like this."

Stella backed up a few steps from Sheldon, an all knowing smirk on her face, and a confused look on Sheldon not knowing what she was going to do.

"Winx! Enchantix!" She declared

A bright light surrounded Stella, engulfing her as it seemed to put her in a pointless pose as it died away. Sheldon taking a few steps backwards in surprise as he looked at her in the new outfit and wings. Looking up and down it not knowing what to think at first. An orange and pink frilly skirt with a small tank top with the same orange color and light blue straps crossing it on the bottom of it. Also, the wings were large butterfly wings, with yellow and orange outlining with blue and pink transparent colors on the inside of the wings itself. The shoes were not much to look at though, being more like very poorly thought out blue sandals. She also wore a small light blue tiara-like band in her hair and wore long pigtails as well as her long hair.

"Well, what do you think?" Stella asked

Silence fell between the two for a good long minute. Stella getting worried about not getting the reaction she wanted, or worse, a negative reaction. The reaction she did get relived her only slightly when Sheldon suddenly fainted.

"So much for Mr. Science." Stella muttered, walking up to him to carry him to his house.

Another surprise for Stella, which she was thankful for, was the Sheldon was lighter then she expected. Despite being taller than her, she thought that Sheldon would have some weight to him. Deciding that she sometimes, things are not always what they seem.

She only took a few steps down the road before she realized that she had no idea where Sheldon lived. Never having seen where Kirsi had placed him, not bothering to ask her when they two had meet the previous time they saw each other.

"Only one thing to do." Stella thought "Try Sheldon's bracelet key on the house doors."

Looking around quickly, she decided that she may as well start with the more immediate houses. The first couple being duds when she tried the bracelet, with the fifth or sixth that she tried, to her relief, was the right since it was meant that she didn't have to lug a body around for a long time.

Lightly kicking the door and returning to civilian form as she entered the house, Stella started looking around for a couch or a bed for Sheldon. Frowning at the lack of light, she walked up to the wall and eventually found a light with her shoulder. Finding herself in what looked like a living room, with a large couch that was against one side of the wall.

The living room itself was quite quaint for what it was. A coffee table was in the middle of it, with what looked like small black blocks on it, more of it was in the shape of half a ball. It did look like more shape and detail in the ball itself, when Stella got a closer look at it, after she put Sheldon on the couch in front of it.

Sighing and shaking her head, Stella decided to leave the house and do some exploring. Transforming to her Enchantix form for a quicker way of travel and to have a more aerial point of view of the town. "Winx Enchantix." She muttered, letting the light surround her and change her appearance the second time that way.

Taking flight and getting at more of a bird's eye view, scanning the area for any signs of life, or an information building for the town. She didn't see much of anything, other than debris, empty houses and the same creepy atmosphere all around.

She then looked up in surprise when she heard what sounded like a machine of some sort coming towards her. And she wasn't that far off when she saw was essentially a suit of armor of sorts coming towards her.

And what was more surprising to Stella as that the suited man was followed by a blonde man who was flying on his own with no wings, a long black haired, amazon looking woman with no wings, who was flying on her own, and a red-headed woman who actually had wings like Sheldon.

The four of them seemed to be headed her way, only because they saw the other person, Stella assumed, stopping mid-flight herelf as they approached.

"I've seen stranger things." Was the machine suited man said, once the four approached Stella.

"Who are you guys?" Stella asked, trying not to sound suspicious and nasty, but having a hard time trying to hide the bulk of it.

"I'm Tony Stark." Said the machine man "Also known as Iron Man."

"I am Thor, Son of Odin." Said the blonde man, who wore what was essentially chain mail and armor.

"I am Diana, Princess of Themescura." The black haired woman, who was wearing what looked like a skimpy outfit, but Stella thought that she was one to speak about her own outfit.

"And I'm Donna Noble….. Time traveler." The redhead said.

Stella nodded and nodded at the few as they introduced themselves, who seemed to be friendly to her. For the moment anyways, due to the fact that they all just met.

"I'm Stella, princess of Solaria." She replied to them. "Good to meet you."

A round of 'you too' came from the four of them as they gave a smile. Tony and Stella shaking hands with each other as this happened.

"Quick question, how are you two flying?" Stella asked Thor and Diana.

"I was given it as a gift from the gods." Diana answered "All I have to do is merely think of it and I am flying."

"And my own flight works the same way." Thor said "I had flight when I was born as well."

"Huh. So that's why you two don't have wings." Stella said.

"You've met another person with wings?" Tony asked

"Just one other person." Stella told him, then moving over to Donna. "I'm assuming those are new?"

"Yes, they are." Donna said "I have no idea how they got there."

"Neither did Sheldon. So I'm assuming you two got spelled."

"A spell? Seems like an odd spell to place on a person." Said Diana

"Not like I'm complaining." Donna said "These things come in handy."

"All I am saying is that you shouldn't get use to them." Diana said "They may not be permanent."

Donna frowned at that idea. Wishing she would be able to keep the new found wings that sprang overnight.

"Ho there!" Came a voice below them, the group looked down to see who spoke.

A blue haired woman with antlers, wings, goat legs and a yellow tail with a blue tuff of fur flew up to them, more so to speak of them easier.

"What in Hera's name are you?" Diana said, being the first of them to speak, completely bewildered to what she, and by extension the rest of the group, saw.

"A complete mess. I don't like talking about it." She replied. "My name's Keren Highwood and I suppose you would like an explanation for those wings of yours."

She pointed at Donna when she spoke, who just nodded at this. Keren cleared her throat to start her explanation.

"For starters, they aren't permanent. Frost and the rest of the world, have these strange events that, once a month, happen." She said in one breath. "They normally last a week, with a random event every month. And there's no real warning to what's coming or when."

"Kinda like a period." Tony said under his breath, smirking, getting an eyebrow raise from a few people in the group.

"Anyhooo, kinda good to see new faces. Although you're stuck here at a bad time." Keren said

"Yeah, we introduced ourselves to each other. I'm Stella, of Solaria and its princess." Stella said

The others introduced themselves as well and some shook hands as well as they got to know each other a bit. Keren telling them that the town that they were in was a fishing town called Lorias. Also suggesting that they go do some research at the library, or something else to stretch Donna and Keren's wings. This was something they didn't say 'no' to, wanting to explore the city that they were temporarily in at the moment.

"We have a lot of ground to the cover," Keren told them "Lorias is actually a big place."


	9. Puffball takes flight

Chapter nine

Puffball takes flight

Sept 7

"Come on, you can do it!" Zangief told the Blue Meanie Chief.

Zangief sat on one of the lower rooftops, resting his chin on his hand with a smug look on his face as he waited for the giant blue fluffy thing to fly up to him.

"I'm trying to, but these things don't work!" The Chief snarled at him.

"They do, but you must flap them!" Zangief told him

The Blue Meanie Chief just growled at him, extending his blue wings and flapped them at a steady pace. Zangief looked happy at this attempt.

"That's it! You are doing it!" Zangief told him encouragingly.

"Try jumping a little." Ralph offered, who was beside Zangief at the moment.

The Blue Meanie Chief immediately stopped his flapping to give a glare at Ralph for his comment. Ralph glanced away from the Meanie, giving an innocent whistle.

"All right, let's try this again." The Meanie said

He started flapping his wings again, taking Ralph's advice and tried a good jump for taking off. And to his joy, it actually worked. Both Ralph and Zangief grinned at the Chief's new found flying abilities.

"I told you that you could do it!" Zangfief cheered, Ralph cheering along as well.

"I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" The Chief cheered with them, doing some circles around the other two. "This is fantastic!"

"I know, right?" Ralph called out, standing up and flying with the Chief. Both of them giving a laugh as the two flew around. Zangief watched the two just goofing around off and flying, smiling and laughing with them as well.

All was well and good for the two flyers, until a scream came from the Blue Meanie Chief. Zangief flew up to help Ralph catch the Chief as he fell. They both of them looked around to see who ran into the Chief and made him fall over.

After a frantic look around from the three, the Chief regained his bearings and started flying again; they finally were able to see who ran into the Meanie Chief.

A drunken, dirty-blonde man, with a sort of perma stubble, fell into a spiraling direction on the roof that Zangief and Ralph were previously on. The three of them landed on the roof to get a better look at him and to help him get on his feet.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Ralph asked as he and Zangief helped him up.

"Oh god…" Was all he said at first, before throwing the two off of him and running to the side of the roof, throwing up.

"Oh, that's lovely." The Blue Meanie Chief stated in a dry tone, as the three of them walked up to the man.

"It is going to be all right." Zangief said, rubbing the man's back. "Just let it all out."

After he emptied himself, Zangief helped to straighten him up and he looked at the three.

"Who the hell are you three? Why do you have wings?" His eyes widening "Are you from the capitol?"

Feeling the anger swelling in him, the three immediately made their move in their order to calm him down, just in case things got bad. For them, they had Zangief to grab him on the shoulders as he started yelling profanities at them, getting aggressive as he did so.

"No one is going to hurt you. Calm down!" Zangief said. "And we're not from the capitol."

"LIES!" The man yelled

"And here I thought you were going to behave." Said a voice, it was Tony Stark, landing on the rooftop in his Iron Man suit not too far from the group. "Nobody here is from the Capitol, I promise you Haymitch."

Haymitch's ragged breath and scared eyes darted from Tony, to the three giants in front of him, then back to Tony, started calming down, much to the delight of the three others.

Tony made his way carefully to Haymitch. He turned Haymitch to face him and Tony took of his mask to show his face.

"We're gonna get you home, have a nice cold shower, maybe a hot coffee." Tony told Haymitch. "We'll have a nice relaxing time back home, okay?"

Haymitch slowly nodded his head in agreement, as Tony slowly guided him away.

"Are you gonna need any help?" Ralph asked

"No, I'm good." Tony said, flashing a smile at the three.

"You sure?" The Meanie asked "He _is_ a drunk."

"I've got it covered, thanks." Replied Tony, and with that, Haymitch left with Tony. The two flew away from the trio, leaving them wondering and worrying about Tony and if he would be able to handle Haymitch. Zangief's eyebrows furrowed and he frowned, matching the other's worried faces.


	10. The earth bender and the old man

Chapter Ten

The Earthbender and the old man

Sept 8

"Welcome to Frost, you're in a town called Lorias. Unfortunately, there are no more humans left." Kirsi said "Which is probably why the two of you are here. To help repopulate the area."

The two newcomers just stared at Kirsi with blank looks on their faces in disbelief.

"You do realize that I'm an old man and she's a little girl."

"Not exactly prime people for repopulating."

Toph Bei Fong, a young girl, with bangs in her eyes. She wore a primary beige-yellow and green outfit, which essentially looked like fancy shorts and a t-shirt to Kirsi and also wearing a headband that looked like a crown.

Sherman Potter was well over breeding age and had no real idea on why he was here. Compared to Toph, he wore something a lot more basic. He wore green army khaki shirt and pants with a greenish hat.

"You can grow up, and there should be an event or candy to help you." Kirsi pointed to the point to the two newcomers, in accordance to her description and pointing to the two with her thumb.

"Candy?"

"Events?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Okay, I should explain this to you. Like those wings on your back." Kirsi said

"Yes." Both piped

"Those are an example of an event. They happen every month, we're not sure what's coming up, and they normally last a week. So no, those will not stay."

Kirsi took a breath and continued her explanation.

"As for the candies, they come in different colors and different flavours according to their color. And each one does something different depending on the color."

"Sounds like a risky game." Sherman said shaking his head a little.

"Thankfully, there are lists out there or possibly in your temporary houses with all the candy flavours and their effects." Kirsi replied

"Reading? I think I may skip that bit." Toph said

Kirsi and Sherman raised their eyebrows at Toph. Worried slightly at the lack of enthusiasm about reading, most kids arguably didn't enjoy reading all the time. But to them, this one seemed fairly important.

"I'm blind." Toph said bluntly.

With this new information, Kirsi and Sherman felt a sudden wave of embarrassment that they didn't see this at first.

"I can read it for you if you really want to." Kirsi offered, meaning zero offence at this.

"Sure." Toph grumbled, rolling her eyes at this.

"Just be careful at of the licorice candy." Kirsi said. "That one causes instant death."

This caught Toph and Sherman's attention, mainly due to the surprise at this kind of candy. Despite being in a different dimension with no real way of getting back to their world.

"Why would someone make a candy like that?" Sherman asked

"Who knows?" Said Kirsi "Sounded like someone wanted to find a way of killing someone quick and as strange as possible."

Sherman mumbling about it being saddening.

"Well, let me show you two to your houses." Said Kirsi, "Temporary until I get you out of here, if possible."

"Thanks." Said Toph and Sherman.

Kirsi led the two away from the town hall, letting Sherman scan the houses and offering to choose a house for Toph, but she refused, saying that she could choose a house on her own. Kirsi frowning and letting it go. Standing close to Toph nonetheless, in case she needed the help. Annoying Toph, telling Kirsi to back off and that she could take care of herself.

"I'm just worried, that's all." Kirsi said.

"I can take care of myself." Toph replied, getting a more nastier tone. "So you can leave me alone and let me do my own thing."

"We're still worried about you." Sherman said, wanting to continue but was interrupted by Toph.

"You don't have to! Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't take care of myself." Toph said "And I'll take that house."

An awkward silence came on the trio for a good minute before Kirsi spoke to break the silence.

"That's someone else's house." She said

"Oh."

"There are some over there." Kirsi told Toph. "That aren't taken."

"Hopefully we won't be staying too long." Sherman said, as the trio walked towards the empty houses. "I've got people depending on me back home."

"Same here." Toph said

"What do you guys do?" Kirsi asked when they were finally at the houses.

"I'm a doctor at a MASH unit, the 4077th to be specific." Sherman replied first. "We're in the middle of the Korean war, the biggest waste of life if I've seen it."

"Where I come from, we're in a war too." Toph started "Me and my friends were leaving a play when we had some time off before Aang had to face the Fire Lord. And the rest of us the worst of it."

Kirsi's eyes widened at this, looking stunned after what Toph had told them. Sherman was obviously just as stunned at this news, and even disgusted at the thought of Toph putting herself in that kind of danger.

"War is no place for a child! What are you thinking?" Sherman yelled, making Kirsi jump a little. Toph narrowing her eyes at him.

"Where I come from, I made that choice by myself." Toph snarled at him.

"What kind of a place do you live in where people let someone your age join the army?" Sherman continued, still very angry. "Sounds like a horrible place!"

"It _is_ a horrible place!" Toph said, not lowering her voice. "Especially when the Fire Lord can still win!"

"Shut up! Both of you!" Kirsi said suddenly, getting in the way of the two. "Shame on the both of you! Neither one of you should be getting mad right now!"

The two back from each other, attempting to cool themselves down. Taking a good deep breath once they backed up.

"You, stay here. I'll take Toph to get a house and come back for you." Said Kirsi

"Fine by me." Sherman said. Toph nodding in agreement. "Oh and Toph, sorry for yelling, I hate the thought of children in war."

"And I'm sorry too." Toph apologizing as well, reliving Kirsi to hear apologies on both sides. "I hate it when people assume it when I can't do anything just because I'm blind."

"All right, let's go." Kirsi said to Toph.

Sherman taking a seat on one of the nearby benches, resting his arms on his legs in a hunched over position. Kirsi leading Toph off to one of the empty houses, having her press her wrist on the pad to get her bracelet key. Toph almost immediately on the bracelet. Two boulder-like obsidians, topaz stones and green beads.

Toph using the bracelet to enter the house with Kirsi for a minute, letting her get use to the place and settle down. Eventually coming out to go over to Sherman to help him get him a house right across the street from Toph's house. His bracelet being a pair of onyx horseshoes, emeralds and light green beads.

"I can always come and check up on you if you need anything." Kirsi said when both she and Sherman were at the door.

"You don't need to worry about me." Sherman said "Just because I'm old, doesn't mean I can't take care of myself."

"If you say so." Kirsi said as she opened the door to leave. "I'll be there just in case."

"I'll remember that." Sherman replied as Kirsi left the house. Shutting the door after giving her a quick wave and looking down the hall, suddenly feeling tired.


	11. Golems and their Coins

Chapter eleven

Golems and their coins

Sept 8

Toph got a feel of the house through her feet, as she walked through it. From the feel of things, it was a quaint little place. She wondered how in the world she gotten into her regular clothing before she got to the fire nation with her friends. Obviously more than worried about them, how they were doing and if they were looking for her.

"Of course they are. Why wouldn't they be?" Toph thought, frowning. "I just left them out of the blue."

It was more worrying that what felt like a door coming out of the blue, something the whole group had missed. Just sitting there, calling Toph to open and go through it, even though it didn't go to a room or a house. And the next thing Toph knew and remembered was coming to the town hall's courtyard with Sherman and meeting Kirsi.

She then frowned. She shouldn't be moping like this. There should be some way to get both her and Sherman home, according to Kirsi. Opening the door and going outside with determination, only to feel a heavy thud on the ground, its vibrations coming from behind her, feeling almost obnoxious to her.

Immediately running to where she felt the vibrations, Toph god a better 'look' at what made them: Large, humanoid… things made of earth, were moving around the street in a lumbering way. Picking up random debris and putting placing them in neat piles, while others were patching up the road as best they could.

Sherman Potter was obviously looking at the lumberous things as they moved down the street. Not being that hard to miss, as they stood and watched as they worked.

"Impressive, aren't they?" Kirsi called to the two of them as both Toph and Sherman grouped up.

"What are those things?" Toph asked, she and Sherman looking at the things.

"Golems" Kirsi answered

"From the Jewish faith?" Sherman asked

Kirsi just frowned when she heard this, not sure of what the 'Jewish faith' was.

"Never mind." Sherman muttered

"Wait, I thought you were blind." Kirsi said to Toph

"Yeah, so?" Toph retorted

"How did you get here?" Asked Kirsi

"By following the vibrations from the golems, I'm an Earthbender" Replied Toph

"A what?" This being asked by Sherman.

"An Earthbender." Said Toph

"I'm not gonna ask." Sherman said, shaking his head

Kirsi walked up to one of the golems, and touched it on the back, making it glow and turn into a large coin, walking up to another one and doing the same thing to it. After picking up the two coins, she walked back to Toph and Sherman to show them the coins

"Here, these are what the coins look like, Toph you can just feel them, okay?" She said, giving a coin to each of them.

When Sherman got his coin, he gave a good look over it. From the looks of the coin, it looked like it was a mix between bronze, copper, and gold, and was also in the shape of a hexagon. On it was what looked like a simple representation of the golem's head. It also had grooves around the head and some in general, making lines in a decorative way.

"All you have to do to get a golem is to throw it at something like a rock, or metal." Kirsi explained "And it'll take on the properties of whatever you throw at it."

"That's real handy." Sherman said, more or less saying his thoughts out loud.

"Yeah." Toph said in agreement.

"Well, you two can keep those." She told the two. "I have a bunch of these that I found around town."

"Why thank you." Sherman said "This could always come in handy."

Toph simply nodding in agreement, the three soon went to do their own thing as the golems continued their work, repairing the city as best they could.

Sherman feeling over the coin that was given to him. Looking it over and looking at the detailing that it had, seeing that it looked old and he wondered if all golem coins looked like this. Putting it in his pocket, he continued to walk down the street, looking better than it did yesterday. Wondering how the rest of the town looked, and deciding to take a walk around town.


	12. The Fountain of Never ending Booze

Sept 9

"Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys!" Deadpool said with excitement as he ran up to Tony, Haymitch, Ralph and Zangief.

Haymitch was sitting down and leaning his head in both his hands, trying his hardest not to throw up on the ground at that moment. Tony sitting down next to him, trying to comfort him as best he could at that moment, hoping for the best outcome in the long run. The four of them looked up at Deadpool with some annoyance as he approached the group.

"I found a map, and on it; a never ending fountain of booze!" Deadpool announced with glee. "And we're gonna go there!"

The four just glared at Deadpool as he announced what he said and his plan to find it. Tony especially frowning at this idea, not liking it for Haymitch in all honesty. The mood changing slightly in Deadpool's favor a few seconds later.

"I'm in. I could use another hangover." Haymitch said.

"I'm in." Tony said as well, wanting to keep an eye on Haymitch.

"Why not, I'm in." Ralph also said.

"Me too." Said Zangief.

"A fountain of beer you say?" Asked Thor, landing on the ground with the Blue Meanie Chief. The Chief getting some flight practice and was getting some help from Thor.

"Shall we be off to find it then?" Thor asked

The four of them nodded while Deadpool looked excited at this adventure.

"Yes, we shall be off comrads!" Zangief said

And so, the seven flew off. Haymitch having some trouble taking off, but eventually flying with the group. Deadpool leading the group with the map for about ten minutes before having it forcibly taken away from him by Tony to find out that that they were going in the wrong direction. Immediately getting them on the right track, getting the group to the fountain in a couple of hours or so. Most of them landing with a thud when they finally got there, from fatigue mainly. Their faces lighting up when they saw the fountain actually excited, more than disbelief than anything else.

Deadpool giving a victorious and happy pose at being right about something for once in his life. Despite the map possibly being wrong, all things considered, possibly being very old, Deadpool was just overjoyed about this place being real.

"Well guys?" Deadpool asked "Whaddya think?"

"It…. Is…. Amazing!" Zangief said, giving a grin at the fountain.

The fountain itself was quite large, more than likely to accommodate for a lot of people at once. Not a lot of decoration surrounding the bottom, looking a lot like something one would find on the bottem of an important looking building. Nothing but grins were on the groups' faces as they went to town drinking. Happily finding several mugs littered the side of the fountain, as lucky as that was. Haymitch being a head of himself and everyone else, by drinking straight out of the fountain itself.

The day quickly ending as the group entertained themselves with drink and drunken talk and stupidity that came with one too many drinks. With the unfortunate thing being that no one was paying attention to how much they were drinking and things got quickly out of hand, finding this out when they woke up to a strange sight. A woman with red hair, darker skin and very green eyes, staring at the group. Mainly with surprise at people, humans, were there in front of her.


End file.
